


Interrupting the King

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, They get caught making out, Tormund is shooketh but proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Tormund comes back from the wall with news, and Jon & Daenerys get a little distracted while planning the Northern defense.Jonerys One Shot





	Interrupting the King

**Author's Note:**

> You might have seen this before on Tumblr, I forgot to post it here independently lol 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter Text  
A group of mounted men trotted to the North Gate of Winterfell. One of the guards recognized a red-haired Wilding at the head of the group, and demanded they opened the gates at once. Tormund Gianstbane was easy to spot- and it was common knowledge he was a good friend of the king.

But as soon as the guards approached him, he urged his horse forward, pushing past them and bolting to the tallest tower. He unmounted at the base, and managed to climb half-way up a set of stairs before another set of North men pushed him down. He kicked and punched savagely, trying to free himself from them.

“The King must KNOW!” he wailed desperately.

“Stop!” someone squeaked, “Get off- GET OFF I SAID!”

“The Maester-” one of the Northmen called in the chaos, as the others continued to hold him down.

“STOP!” Samwell Tarly said, more confidently, “Jon Snow is a brother to me- and a friend of this man as well. Unhand this man right now unless you want to face the wrath of your king!”

The guards stopped struggling, but did not move their hands away from the wildling. Tormund pushed past one of the guards and picked himself up, breathing hard.

“The King-” Tormund croaked, “Jon- he must know!”

“Alright,” Samwell tried to calm him, “Whats happened?”

“Tormund?” another voice exclaimed.

The guards parted to allow the two Ladies of Winterfell to approach, accompanied by Ser Davos, the Hand of the Queen and Brienne of Tarth, but even the sight of her did not soothe the Wildling.

“The Stark girl!” he said, “Your brother, where is he?”

“The King is up in his study,” Davos said, “He did not want to be interrupted.”

“What is-” Sansa began, but Tormund shoved past the whole of them and ran up the stairs faster than they could think possible.

The guards scrambled forward, but Arya Stark held up and hand and ordered them back; Tormund was Jon’s friend, he would not be hurt. She shot up the stairs swiftly, with Lady Brienne at her heels, a panting Samwell Tarly, Sansa, Davos and Lord Tyrion, moving as fast as his stunted legs could carry him.

“Whats happened?” Arya demanded as she ran after Tormund, “The Night King- Is he coming right now? TELL US-”

“The King is busy!” Tyrion said loudly, panicking and trying to keep up with as the man trotted through the castle to Jon Snow’s study, “Do not go in there!”

“He must know! Everyone must know!” the red-haired wildling exclaimed, gasping for air as he reached the door and threw it wide open.

Only the display beyond that door could have rooted him to the floor, speechless. He blinked a few times, his thoughts scrambled chaotically as he tried to process whether he was in the right room or not.

Fire crackled in the hearth, warming up the room. Maps, scrolls, and books littered the main desk and tables. The sight seemed strange at first, as if there was one mangled beast of cloth and hair was sitting by the table. But as his eyes adjusted, Tormund realized it was simply two people, sharing the same chair. No- it was Jon Snow, sitting at the head of the table, with the Dragon queen on his lap. He could see his hands digging at her hips as they kissed earnestly; her hands were around his neck, pulling him closer by the hair, but at the sound of their arrival, they broke apart, their chests heaving hard as they tried to catch their breaths.

Jon’s face contorted in confusion, “T-Tormund?”

“What?” Daenerys blurted, breathlessly and looking over her shoulder.

In just a beat, the room seemed to be flooded with people, all struggling to catch their breath from the run. Brienne of Tarth looked away, embarrassed and flushing; Arya Stark’s mouth fell open slightly, gaping alongside her sister.

“Jon! Tormund is back from the wa-” Samwell began, but stopped immediately when he saw the queen tangled on his friend.

Jon looked around in bewilderment. “Whats happened?”

Tormund gave a big shuddering breath, remembering why he was in the room. “Snow! The Night King- The Wall! It has fallen! He has a dragon- Snow- A dead dragon- YOUR DRAGON!” he exclaimed, pointing at the Queen still on the King’s lap. She flinched.

At the mention of her, Daenerys realized where she was, and shifted, trying to untangle herself. Her eyes shot accusingly to Tyrion, as she had specifically asked to not be interrupted. He suppressed a grin, and looked down to adjust his vest.

“Uh,” she breathed, then gulped, trying to regain her composure, “Jon.”

“What?”

“Let go of me.”

“Oh.”

It fully dawned on Jon that he had just been caught kissing the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms in his study. A woman he had introduced to his family less than three moons ago. His brother had told him of the wall’s wreckage at his arrival, and explained to Daenerys the condition that her Dragon was in.

Unable to comfort her, or have time of his own to reflect on the fatalities of his brothers, Jon had been working tirelessly for the past days. Sending warning ravens, distributing dragonglass weapons, supplying their armies with provisions, and uniting the North into the Queen’s kingdoms through publicly abdicating had left little time for the couple to find comfort in one another.

Even at night, they were forced to bid the other goodnight and fell into exhausted sleep. Daenerys had come to his study to plan the defenses of the castle, but somehow, had found her way into his lap instead, kissing him and holding on to him for as long as they could go without being interrupted. However, that only lasted for a few minutes, before the wildling burst through the room, heralding news that had been already delivered.

Jon slacked his grip on her, and allowed her to stand up before them. She smoothed out her dress gracefully, and clasped her hands together. If it hadn’t been for her disheveled appearance, Jon would have thought that she had just been interrupted having a dull conversation. He took a moment to admire her flush cheeks and plump, pink lips before tearing his gaze back to Tormund.

“Please,” Daenerys motioned at the Wildling, “Take a seat.”

Tormund nodded distractedly, and sat down in the seat opposite Jon. The King brushed back the curls that littered his face, and sighed in resignation as everyone else settled around the table.

“I thought you were dead,” Jon admitted.

“Almost,” Tormund said, still unsettled, “The wall-”

“We know about the wall,” Daenerys stated. She poured a cup of spiced wine from a nearby flagon.

“The dragon-”

“We know, Tormund. We’ve already taken steps into protecting the North. We can’t march to meet them. We have to wait for them here,” Jon explained.

“Oh,” the wildling breathed, “Good.”

“You’re shaking,” Daenerys noted calmly. She brought an empty cup to Tormund and poured him some of the spiced wine, “Don’t plague everyone with worry, now. Your King and I are making sure everyone will be safe.”

Tormund was taken aback, “He’s not my- I’m not a kneeler- We are NOT safe!”

She shot him a cold look, “You’re speaking to a Queen. You would do well to lower your voice.”

Tormund seemed to remember the way she had arrived North of the wall atop her fire-breathing beast, and looked down with a shudder. Guilt seeped into Daenerys at once, but she tried her best not to show it.

“Here,” she said more gently, handing him the wine, “Drink this. It’ll settle your nerves.”

Tormund nodded, threw back his head, and gulped the wine greedily as the Queen settled down next to Jon. He looked up to meet Sansa’s eyes, shifting between him and Daenerys in weary distrust. He spotted Arya looking at him as well, her expression was void of emotion, though he could have sworn to see a flash of amusement in her gaze. He straightened up in his chair, looking back at Tormund.

“They could be here any day. With his dragon and his armies” he reflected after draining the wine.

“And we will be ready,” Daenerys reassured him, “I have dragons of my own still, and this time, I will not fail you.”

The words seemed to stir something in Tormund. He nodded solemnly.

“Freefolk don’t kneel,” he declared, “But, ah, I’m glad Snow bent the knee to you, Dragon Queen.”

“Thank you,” she said, puzzled, “Jon and I will work side by side to protect the North and restore peace to Westeros, you have my word.”

The corners of Tormund’s mouth twitched in amusement, but he only shook his head. “And my daughters?”

“I believe the Wildling girl is seeing to them,” Ser Davos piped in.

“Yes,” Sam agreed, “Gilly is with them in the glass gardens.”

Tormund nodded, and stood up chuckling, “Well Snow, I could use some food and rest. I’ll leave you to-” he wiggled his fingers back and forth between the Queen and him, “-keep protecting the North.”

Daenerys flushed, but said nothing as he exited the study. She was suddenly aware of the Stark girls looking her way. She folded her hands in front of her, as Jon cleared his throat.

“Well, thank you for coming,” he said, “My Lords, if I could have a word alone with my sisters.”

They nodded in agreement. Sam, Tyrion, Brienne and Davos shuffled out of their seats quietly, but Jon could hear them muttering under their breaths as they exited the room.

The King’s throat felt dry as he faced his sisters.

“I am sorry you had to find us in such a compromising position,” Daenerys said diplomatically, “We were not expecting to, uh, engage in such activities at the moment.”

Her tone was so endearingly formal and distant, Jon could not help but to let out a low laugh. They all looked at him accusingly, but he only shook his head and grinned sheepishly.

Daenerys was exasperated. “What?”

“Nothing, my Queen,” he conceded in amusement, “You’re right. It was a compromising position. Perhaps you should’ve bolted the door.”

“I didn't think we would-” She began, flustered, “We were only planning the defenses of the castle.”

“Aye, and then we weren’t,” he said, unabashed.

She struggled to keep a smile off her face, and clenched her hands tighter when facing the Stark girls.

“My Ladies, you have my word as a Queen, as a Targaryen: What’s between your brother and me will never get in the way of our protection of the North. The Seven Kingdoms will be united against the Night King soon, and we must face him together. It's my hope that he will join me in dethroning Cersei Lannister after this war is over-”

“- and I will,” Jon assured her.

“-But our alliance is not based merely on our-” She sucked in a deep breath, as if realizing what she was saying, “-on our affections, and it will hold solidly against any enemies that befall us. I only ask you not to judge your brother’s loyalty for his people. Our relation started long after we became allies, and will never intervene us from bringing peace to the realm.”

Jon nodded in agreement, “You should know Daenerys pledged her full power to our cause before I bent the knee. She is still your Queen, and you will continue to treat her as such.”

An unpleasant silence filled the room. Daenerys realized she had not heard any of the Stark girls speak since entering the room, but continued to hold their gaze. The Lady of Winterfell must have realized it was their turn to speak.

“Thank you for the reassurances, Your Grace,” Sansa said cooly.

Daenerys nodded politely and faced Jon’s other sister. They looked so much alike, Daenerys dreaded to see disapproval from those grey eyes, but found only amusement there.

“Well,” Arya said, “I can’t say I was expecting it, but it could have been worse. At least my brother chose someone interesting.”

Jon chuckled nervously, “She’s interesting enough, I’ll grant you that.”

At that, Daenerys couldn’t keep the smile from her face.

“Your brother is the best man I’ve ever met,” She declared boldly, reaching for his hand across the table, “His kindness mean more to me than you could imagine. I want to keep him safe and happy for as long as I can, and I can only hope you take no issue to that.”

“'Course not,” Arya said at once. “Jon deserves happiness more than anyone else. I just wish he wouldn’t have been stupid and just told us at once,” she explained. “Your Grace.”

“Yes,” Sansa agreed, “Though its not our place to question his decisions.”

Jon sighed, “I’m sorry. You’re the Starks of Winterfell, not me- and my sisters. I care about your safety. I love you both. And bending the knee was the right choice, I promise you. But I won’t hesitate to ask for your input, alright?”

They nodded, and Daenerys couldn’t help but to feel a rush of affection for him. She brought his hand to her lips and pressed a small kiss on his calloused knuckles. She could see how tired he had grown on the past days, but he smiled affectionately all the same.

Arya shifted uncomfortably, “Does this mean Jon will be the King now?”

Daenerys cleared her throat, “We- uh … I beg your pardon?”

“Are you going to get married?” she made clear.

“Arya,” Sansa hissed, “You can’t just-” she gave her a reproachful look,” Forgive my sister, your Grace. Thank you for your kindness. If I may be dismissed, we all have a bit of planning to do still.”

The Queen knew Sansa had grown up in trauma and deceit, and had more reasons than most to distrust her. She did not blame the girl one bit. Yet, her stomach sank in disappointment at her stiff courtesy.

“Of course. This is your home, my Lady. You may do as you please.”

The Stark sisters turned to leave, but Sansa stopped at the door, as if to say something.

“I am glad you’ve found someone, brother,” she declared, her voice wavering a little, “And I do believe her grace has good intentions.”

Then she strode into the hall with a smug looking Arya, and closed the door.

“I’d say that went well,” Jon huffed.

Daenerys bit her lip and nodded. Jon sighed and kissed her hand this time.

“They’ll come to love you,” he soothed, “They will. I know it.”

She flashed him a smile, “Thank you. I believe we have to get back to planning the castle’s defense now.”

Jon looked over at the mess of maps and scrolls that they had already gone over for hours.

“We’ve done all the planning we can, My Queen. Now we can only prepare our troops and wait.”

She pursed her lips, “I suppose.”

“Don’t worry, Dany,” he said, edging close enough to feel her breath on his face, “I know of a few things we could do while waiting.”

Daenerys grinned, and somehow, found her way into his lap again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that :) 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated


End file.
